


I'll Show You My Heart

by HootHalycon



Series: Ruthari Week 2020 [4]
Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Loss of Limbs, M/M, Massage, Phantom pain, Post-Canon, inspired by that grey's anatomy scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-20 08:41:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22181185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HootHalycon/pseuds/HootHalycon
Summary: Runaan could deal with pain. For the better part of his life, he’d been training to withstand it, accept it, and fight against it. The causes of his pain were always something real; something, or someone that he could touch, and physically fight off. He grew comfortable with this position of power he could reach, one that meant that he could control what hurt him, and could feasibly prevent it from coming back.Nowadays, the physical pain and stress of battle was long past the experienced assassin, only to be replaced with a haunting, invisible pain. Dizzying white hot flames of pain shooting through what used to be his left arm; now only thin air.---fulfilling the prompt 'lost'!
Relationships: Ethari/Runaan (The Dragon Prince)
Series: Ruthari Week 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1594201
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47





	I'll Show You My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> credit for this idea goes to my friend @littlemimifoxx on twitter :) go follow her!!

Runaan could deal with pain. For the better part of his life, he’d been training to withstand it, accept it, and fight against it. The causes of his pain were always something real; something, or someone that he could touch, and physically fight off. He grew comfortable with this position of power he could reach, one that meant that he could control what hurt him, and could feasibly prevent it from coming back. 

Nowadays, the physical pain and stress of battle was long past the experienced assassin, only to be replaced with a haunting, invisible pain. Dizzying white hot flames of pain shooting through what used to be his left arm; now only thin air. The tight, unyielding cramps twisting at his imaginary muscles--pinching and burning them, oftentimes left him breathless as he tried his best to push them aside.

Runaan had a good way of hiding pain, especially the type that he wasn’t sure was worth toiling over. Despite this, his moonstrider had somehow picked up on his distress a few times before; occasionally softly whining and looking at him curiously, wondering what could be causing his discomfort. Runaan would look at her appreciatively yet helplessly, not knowing what to tell his loyal mount. She would stay close, trying anything she could to help her owner. 

No matter how many times the elf tried to reason with himself and push away the pain, nothing had seemed to help. The ominous thought of the harrowing pain being a constant--perhaps even well deserved--reminder of his failed mission, failed to leave his consciousness, as the affliction reverberated through his senses. 

One night proved to be particularly hard, as the numbing pain continued to seethe in intervals, teasing and taunting Runaan; promising its descent before coming back even worse than before. Deciding that a change of scenery might help ward off the pain for good, he entered his husband’s workroom; the ambient, peaceful atmosphere a familiar and comforting sight. He pulled up the extra chair Ethari kept nearby in case of times like these, and watched his husband as he worked, occasionally asking about the small details he would include in his work. The two sat in comfortable silence before the craftsman looked around, eyebrows knitted as he thought to himself before he brightened.

“Ah! Darling, could you please get that for me?” he asked, gesturing to a tool he used to engrave small details. 

Runaan nodded before reaching towards the object with his now missing left arm, straining the muscles in his arm before he could think to reach with his right side. He gasped, the pain sending a quick flash up his shoulder quicker than he could process. He groaned, disappointed in his forgetfulness, before reaching again, this time with his right arm, only to feel Ethari’s warm hand place itself atop of his. Runaan turned and was immediately faced with the concerned, sympathetic gaze of his husband. 

“Are you alright?” he asked, worried.

Runaan looked away. “I’m ok. I only jostled myself.”

Ethari’s unease didn’t falter. “No, I don’t believe you.”

A silence fell over them as they thought of what to do next. The craftsman sat, his hand still gently holding the other’s. “If there’s something deeper going on...I’d like for you to tell me. You know I have good intentions.”

Runaan sighed. “I don’t know how or where to start.”

“We can try. Together.”

The assassin smiled softly to himself before Ethari placed his hand under his chin, moving his gaze back to his; a gentle encouragement for him to begin. 

“Lately I’ve been feeling as if...my arm is still there. The pain, the sensations, they’re all still there, and I feel as if I can’t help it at all. It all makes me feel so helpless.”

Ethari nodded, intertwining his hand with his and stroking it softly. “How much does it hurt? Is it always as bad as it just was?”

“Not always. Sometimes it’s only a dull sensation, barely there, but still present.” he explained. “But, often times it’s worse--like a terrible ache, or heat, or even cramps, that are too powerful to ignore.” 

The craftsman’s heart broke. “I’m sorry love.” Runaan responded with a reaffirming squeeze of his hand. “Does it still hurt?” Ethari asked.

“A little.”

Ethari looked thoughtful. “I might know how I could help, but only if I may touch your left side.”

The assassin looked surprised before he considered this, taking a deep breath. Ethari waited as long as it would take for him to decide.

“You may.” he replied after a few moments.

The other elf slowly moved closer, freeing his hand from his so both of them could gently shape around the place where his binding had laid months before. At the contact, Runaan took another deep breath, to which Ethari stopped his motions until his husband nodded for him to continue. The craftsman returned to delicately stroking the skin there, giving the lightest touches in order to gauge his sensitivity. 

“Does that hurt at all?” he whispered.

Runaan shook his head. 

“Alright. Tell me if it does at any point, okay?”

With that, Ethari began to put more effort into his motions, lightly kneading and stroking his arm. His fingers traced the soft skin in between the repetitive, soothing movements. He watched his husband’s face soften and relax, making his heart warm with pride and contentment; glad that he could help him with an awful experience such as the pain that he was going through.

The combination of his husband’s gentle, yet grounding touch, along with his soothing words, was enough to lull Runaan to the brink of slumber; completely peaceful under his care. The craftsman noticed this and smiled to himself; slowing his motions before completely halting them. 

“Sweetheart, are you with me?” he teased lightly, leaning in so their faces almost touched.

Runaan mumbled sleepily before opening his eyes halfway, expression serene and adoring. 

“Let’s go to bed, hm?”

The assassin agreed, smiling as he pressed a quick kiss to Ethari’s cheek before following him to their bedroom.

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me on twitter @ hesbianamaya if you'd like :)


End file.
